Breaking the Cycle of Hate
by The Marvel Encyclopedia
Summary: Hate? Or love? they are far too similar to decide only saying I love you, is far more difficult. I suck at summaries but give it a try. I dare ya! One shot.


**I thought I would do a Peddie One shot (If you don't know who peddie is then get the hell outta here!) **

**It's probably 'cause im addicted to HoA - Dont judge me, I have a life I swear! **

**Please review and most importantly - enjoy :)**

* * *

Patricia looked down at the dress she was holding then back up at her friends. "Never gunna happen." was all she had to say on the subject.

Joy groaned "Trixie..." She started to whine. "...Will you please just be a girl for once so we can have a girly chat and dress up session?" She asked, pleading with her eyes.

The other female housemates -Willow, Mara and KT- nodded in unison.

"I'm sorry but people either like me the way I am or they can sod off." Patricia's British accent portrayed. The girls groaned once more.

KT sighed. "Fine but you have to participate in girly chat." She bargained.

"As long I don't have to dress up, that's fine."

Several minutes passed as the other girls tried on outfits and hairstyles, none of which Patricia particularly approved on but she nodded all the same. Then the girly chat started.

"So Willow, how's Alfie? Is he behaving?" Joy asked the perky girl sitting on her bed next to KT from her space in front of her wardrobe.

"He's great." Willow said with a blush. "He adopted me hedgehog because I couldn't keep Victor and Trudy." She explained, still blushing. All of the girls 'aww'ed, except Patricia. "Are you all ready for your date with Jerome?" She then asked Joy, Mara sunk back in her seat.

Joy spoke up. "Yeah, I really like him. I think he's changed. Are you sure your okay with it Mara?"

Mara regained her posture. "Yeah, but don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart. I hate to say 'I told you so'" She then beamed a smile.

Joy froze and decided it was best to change the subject. Patricia could feel what was coming and tried to hide behind the pillows on Joy's over-pillowed bed. "Patricia!" Joy started. "How are things going with Eddie?" Joy squealed, rushing to Mara's bed to sit down with a good view of her best friend Patricia.

"Terrible." Was all she had to say on the matter, but she wasn't being let off that easy.

KT spoke up first. "Why are thing's terrible? Eddie said they were going great."

"That's why it's terrible." Patricia explained as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"So things are terrible because they're great?" KT asked, confused.

Patricia nodded.

Joy moved over to Patricia. "Explain."

Patricia sighed. "I hate it..."  
"I hate that he's always on my mind..."  
"I hate that I automatically want to hold his hand..."  
"I hate the sparks I feel when we touch..."  
"I hate the fireworks I see when we kiss..."  
"I hate that I feel cold when he's not around..."  
"I hate that I always want him around..."  
"I hate that I want him to meet my parents..."  
"And I hate him for making me feel this way!" She said, getting more and more worked up with every confession.

The girls laughed, except a confused Willow. "Seems to me that you _love _him. Not hate him." Joy explained.

Patricia made a small laugh. "Yeah I do love him. And I hate that I can't tell him that."

* * *

Eddie walked into Jerome and Alfie's room without knocking, he knew Fabian was in there with them and he wanted in on whatever secrets were being spilled.

"Duuuude..." Jerome said, dragging out the word. "That's so sappy you sap!" She punched Alfie and laughed.

"Hey!" Alfie responded, rubbing his arm. "Sorry for being romantic."

Eddie walked in further. "Sorry... I didn't mean to interrupt your chick fight." He sat down at Alfie's desk.

"Alfie adopted Willow a hedgehog." Fabian filled him in.

"Right." Was all Eddie had to say. "Well I heard Jerome wrote Joy a love letter." He stirred up.

Alfie punched Jerome. "And you called me a sap?" The boys laughed

Jerome changed the subject "What's going on with you and Trixie the Goth pixie?" He asked Eddie.

"What Yacker?" He asked, making a 'psh' sound. "It's great."

Fabian put a hand on Eddie's shoulder. "We know you're lying. What's up?"

Eddie sighed. "Sometimes I just feel like I'm more into this relationship then her." He explained.

Jerome laughed. "Really? Is dear Pattycakes not into the idea of love? Who would have thought?" he replied sarcastically.

Eddie replied with a sarcastic 'ha ha'. Then he sighed. "I thought I had finally broken down all her walls you know? But it turns out there's a hell of a lot more to knock down." He sighed again and laughed sinister. "I thought it was going great. But it seems like we're in this endless cycle of hating each other, then making a truce, then making friends, then liking each other, then we get to the stage of love and she just gives up and we go back to hate."

Alfie got up and pats Eddie on the shoulder. "Tell her."

"She'll dump me."

"You're gunna have to take that chance." Alfie explained. "Now if you will excuse me, I'm taking Willow to see that new horror movie." He got excited and went to leave the room.

"When did you get so smart?" Fabian asked.

"I'm not." Alfie explained. "but I think Amber brainwashed me into the inner workings of love." then they all left the room.

* * *

After dinner, Joy and Jerome, then Alfie and Willow left for their dates and Eddie pulled Patricia to one side.

"Look Yacker. I think we need to talk about something." Eddie explained.

"Agreed."

"Okay well, I know you will probably hate me after this and we will go back through the never-ending cycle but I need to be honest with you, I can't keep pretending that I don't feel it, Look Patricia I know we are at different..."

Patricia cut him off. "And you say I talk too much, hypocrite. But that's one of the things I love you for." She blushed.

"Wait...you lov..."

She cut him off again with a quick but meaningful kiss. "I love you."

Eddie smiled. "Sorry but I didn't quite hear that, could you repeat it please?"

"Don't push your luck Junior."

He pulled her in for a second kiss, more passionate this time.

* * *

They never went back through the cycle again.

* * *

**I hope you liked it.**

**Please let me know through reviews.**

**Thanks.**

**~Bethie Jae~**


End file.
